


Don't you dare to say it

by NiGhT_BuN



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Chack, Eventual Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romantic Comedy, What Have I Done
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-01-12 14:11:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18448199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiGhT_BuN/pseuds/NiGhT_BuN
Summary: Chase es atacado por un viejo enemigo resultando muy lastimado mientras peleabasiendo arrastrado hasta la costadonde es encontrado por un extraño humano.Sin esperar más tiempo una vieja conocida intenta ayudarle, murmurando un hechizo que le congela la sangre.Ahora siendo un humano, necesita de toda la ayuda posible para acostumbrarsey volver al agua donde pertenece,lamentablemente el hechizo solo se rompe al decir...





	1. .-.1.-.

**Author's Note:**

> Original para wattpad, colaborativo con @blxxdbxndxr

Ya casi era medianoche y Jack Spicer aún no regresaba a casa. La noche era clara, y aunque una leve brisa nocturna le ponía la piel de gallina, él prefería dar vueltas por la playa mientras la marea siguiera baja. No había nada ni nadie en casa esperando por su regreso, y lo último que él quería era convivir con el terrible silencio que ahondaba cada rincón de su hogar. Pateó ligeramente la arena para sentir los pequeños granos raspar su blanca piel entre los dedos de sus pies. La arena solía resultarle desagradable durante el día cuando estaba caliente, pero en las noches cuando la humedad la preservan fresca, era como un alivio para sus pies adoloridos de tanto caminar.

Suspiró cansado, su casa estaba cerca y eso no le parecía consolador en lo absoluto.

Y como si diosito les escuchara de alguna parte entre las estrellas, Jack se encontró al levantar la vista con una excusa para detener su camino. Un hombre estaba postrado en la orilla, parecía tenso, la mitad de su cuerpo estaba sumergida en el agua espumosa y  de su boca salían ridículas cantidades de agua salada. Jack agrandó los ojos.

— _¿Ah? ¡Eh! Está... ¿Se encuentra bien?_ —alzó la voz para que el extraño lo escuchara, acercándose cada vez más rápido al cuerpo contraído en el suelo.

Jack estaba demasiado cerca, ignorando el hecho de que ese hombre podría estar sumamente lastimado. Este respiraba irregularmente tras la expulsión de tanta agua, se le veía un poco perdido. Le ayudó a darse la vuelta para alejarlo de la orilla, era pesado. Demasiado. Tropezó con algo, haciéndole caer y lamentando lastimar aún más al hombre.

— _Jesús-- Yo-- Lo siento mucho..._ — Se quejó aliviado de que al menos este hubiese detenido parte de su caída con su cuerpo. Doleria mucho más tarde.

Este no respondió, pero podía sentir como dejaba de respirar por un momento. Jack levantó la mirada, encontrándose con el resto del cuerpo del hombre, una larga cola que se encontraba bastante dañada casi como si hubiese tenido una pelea. Se quedó mirando sin poder evitarlo, jadeando horrorizado al tener en cuenta que el... triton... podría matarle y que esa cola se movió incómodamente en la arena.

Jack sintió pena por él, levantando un poco al hombre para encontrar algo con lo que ayudarlo en sus bolsillos, no tenía nada y maldijo internamente de ser inútil. Sea lo que hubiese pasado era malo y se estaba desangrando.

Se mantuvo a su lado, intentando tranquilizarlo en su dolor, aunque... el hombre parecía alerta, demasiado. Observaba por todos lados, sus puntiagudas orejas se movían con los sonidos más simples. Gruñendo amenazante cuando una figura comenzó a salir del agua, era una mujer morena de largos cabellos rojos, esta se acerco a ellos. Jack no sabía qué hacer. Esto era aterrador, el hombre intentó golpearla, quejándose de ese simple movimiento.

El tritón estaba demasiado débil para alcanzarla, la mujer de melena roja se burló en silencio al esquivar su ataque.

— _Oh... Chase, pobre Chase, ¿Que te han hecho, cariño?_

Jack se estremeció al escuchar el evidente sarcasmo en la voz femenina, no sabía si retroceder para darles espacio, llamar a la policía o intentar alejar a la maliciosa mujer, ¿y si ella lo había dañado? Parecía extrañamente feliz al verlo sufrir. Ella se inclinó más cerca del extraño ser.

— _¿Qué...?_ —Jack había comenzado a hablar, pero se interrumpió ante el brusco movimiento del tritón, quien ahora sostenía el delgado cuello moreno con tanta fuerza que parecía tener la intención de partirlo en dos.

Jack jadeó alejándose un poco de ambos. La mujer hizo una mueca y miró a chico, volviendo su vista a su oponente cuando lo escuchó hablar.

— _Mírame. Vas a deshacer esto, ahora._

La voz masculina inundó los oídos del joven haciéndolo estremecer, tenía un potente tono imperativo que lo hacía sentir un jodido perro obediente, el tritón sabía lo que hacía, parecía lleno de poder, mandato y experiencia.

La aludida no se inmutó, lo analizó en silencio por varios segundo y entonces, se echó a reír.

— _¿Y qué me darás a cambio?_

— _Tu vida._

— _No puedes matarme, estás débil._

Jack chilló nuevamente, incapaz de moverse de allí, estaba paralizado del miedo, iba a presenciar un asesinato y él no estaba deseando ser testigo. ¿Tendría que atestiguar en un juzgado normal o ante el rey de los mares? No tenía ganas de discutir con el padre de la Sirenita.

Aunque la mujer parecía humana hasta cierto punto, por más extraña que luciera. Cuando el agarre se apretó sobre la garganta de la pelirroja, Jack sintió la ansiedad de ella como suya propia, no sabía que estaba sucediendo allí, pero tenía que detenerlos antes de que tuviera frente así un cadáver y sushi fresco. Sería inculpado y los de Greenpeace le perseguirán hasta los confines de la tierra.

— _Acércate muchacho_ —resopló la pelirroja.

Jack se señaló a sí mismo incapaz de entender, la respiración de los tres era tan pesada que el aire se volvía denso. Cuando la mujer repitió su llamado, Jack observó al tritón en la arena, él lo estaba mirando de forma tan intensa que no le quedó más que obedecer.

Y cuando estuvo frente a ambos, y la morena comenzó a recitar en voz baja algo en un lenguaje que desconocía, vio como la sangre bajo sus visibles venas comenzaba a brillar, emitiendo un leve pero perceptible destello, y haciéndolo maldecir ¿Qué demonios era eso? El tritón jadeo sorprendido, retorciéndose en la arena y Jack tuvo mucho miedo, no podía creer que a él también le brillaba la piel y desde el rabillo del ojo podía notar como las verdes escamas de la cola del hombre desaparecen lentamente, presenciando con horror como esta cambiaba de forma y la pelirroja no dejaba de recitar.

— _¿Qué haces? ¡Detente...!_ —La bruja no escuchó a Jack y continuó su hechizo hasta que frente a sí ya no había un tritón, sino otro humano.

Chase dejó de retorcerse cuando el hechizo fue completado y la bruja se levantó ahora libre del agarre de... el ex tritón, riendo escandalosamente con una carcajada villana.


	2. .-.2.-.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> primer dia...

Jack se tambaleó tan pronto ella desapareció, se encontraba sumamente agotado. Respiró pesadamente buscando su aliento, no podía creer nada de lo que estaba pasando, él solo había querido una tarde más interesante, supongo que debía tener más cuidado la próxima vez.

No sabia cuanto tiempo se quedó sentado al lado del hombre, procesando lo que acaba de ocurrir, su acompañante no se veía para nada bien y tampoco sabía si estaba conciente luego de pasar por... lo que sea que haya sido eso... , una helada brisa lo sacudió de sus pensamientos. Acercando su mano hasta el pecho del hombre, para investigar un poco.

El tacto ya no se sintió igual, su cuerpo era más caliente y suave. Jack frunció el ceño decidido al tocar la cara de este, moviendola para que mirara al frente. Diablos era guapo, tenía un rostro muy masculino y aunque sus ojos estaban cerrados, lo hacía ver lindo.. Frotó su mejilla recibiendo una respuesta de incomodidad, miró alrededor, arrepintiéndose.

 _—Oh dios mío, estás desnudo—_ Chilló sin saber como arreglar esta situación no fuera tan tensa, pero. ¿Como diablos lo llevaría a un lugar seguro? Le preocupaba un poco que esa mujer volviese para hacerle más daño si lo dejaba aquí. Además, si otra persona lo encontraba sería catastrófico y el vivía solo con suficientes habitaciones para el. Y el ultimo punto más importante. Él era demasiado débil como para cargarlo. Maldita sea.

Jack se levantó sacudiéndose la arena.

 _—Tal vez es mucho pedir, pero necesito... necesito que intentes levantarte, no puedo ayudarte aquí.—_ Explicó lentamente para no agobiarlo. Tan pronto noto un pequeño esfuerzo, lo tomó de los hombros, gritando cuando sintió todo el peso de este sobre el seguido con un gruñido adolorido. Prefirió no quejarse del peso y empezó moverse lentamente hacia su casa.

Llevarlo a casa había sido toda una hazaña, debido a sus tambaleos y torpes movimientos. Por suerte para Jack estaban bastante cerca, y al ser medianoche no había casi nadie en las calles.

El camino fue eterno y duro para el joven de cabello rojo, su mente era un caos, una batalla constante de pensamientos y recuerdos de lo reciente ocurrido. Le dolía la cabeza al intentar asimilar la situación, la bruja, el tritón, ¡la magia! Y tener el cuerpo desnudo de un espécimen tan guapo pegado al suyo no ayudaba a disminuir sus delirios.

Ni bien puso un pie en el jardín de su casa, soltó mil bendiciones a la vida por ser tan benevolente en lugar de seguir alargando su sufrimiento. Pero esa alegría no duró mucho, lo ayudó a sentarse en el suelo y la puerta de la vecina se abrió de par en par.

_—¿Jack?_

El aludido sintió como su acompañante gruñía desde su lugar en el suelo. Maldijo en silencio.

— _¡Señora Beckham! ¿Que tal? Él..._ —miró al pelinegro seguidamente de su vecina —¿ _Unos vándalos se hicieron los graciosos y robaron su ropa en la playa...?_

La señora asintió con el ceño fruncido, como si le comprendiera totalmente, Jack prefirió no preguntar, y ayudó a Chase a entrar a la casa después de despedirse.

¿Qué hacer primero? Jack pensó que debería darle ropa, pero no estaba seguro de que sus prendas le quedaran, puesto que el ex tritón era mucho más alto y fuerte. Cerró todas sus cortinas y lo guió hasta su habitación, con la vista siempre al frente, incapaz de mirarle fijamente, después de todo estaba desnudo.

— _Chase... ese es tu nombre ¿verdad? te... te conseguiré algo de vestir, creo que tengo algo de ropa para tí en el armario.—_ el de cabello de ébano no hablaba mucho, por ahora solo se había limitado a asentir, gruñir y mirarlo con fijeza, confundiendole de si el realmente entendía el idioma o solo palabras de amenaza.

Jack agradeció que su madre jamás recordará su talla, debido a eso tenía un par de mudas que le quedaban grandes, aunque no estaba seguro de que le quedaran a él, por sus caderas y su espalda ancha calculaba una talla más grande de lo que eran. Tendió un pantalón de lycra ajustable y una playera holgada a su invitado.

— _Esto puede quedarte, compraremos más ropa mañana si es necesario, aunque no tengo ropa interior para darte—_ sus mejillas se tiñeron de carmesí, haciendo juego con su cabello _—...¿Sabes cómo usarlo? O tengo que...ayudarte?—_

El ex-tritón levantó una ceja, casi cuestionandole si pensaba que era estúpido. Si, fue una expresión perturbadoramente fácil de leer.

Jack rió incómodo, dándose la vuelta para darle privacidad. Los pequeños sonidos de esfuerzo le hicieron pensar aún más en lo adorable que era, porque, en sí no podía culparle si lo hacía mal solo por el hecho de que posiblemente jamás hubiese probado ropa o incluso estado lo suficientemente cerca como para aprender.

 _—¿Terminaste? ¿Necesitas que te ayude con algo más?—_ Supuso que le dio el suficiente tiempo para que se vistiese, sorprendido de que efectivamente. Lo había hecho bien. Tal vez lo que tomaría mas tiempo seria el acostumbrarse a las piernas. Ya que no parecía querer levantarse.

— _Bueno... supongo que estás atrapado conmigo... ¿Existe alguna forma de regresarte?._ — Observó cómo chase le ignoraba olímpicamente, tal vez debería decirle descansar, después de todo no siempre tenias... una.. pelea a muerte con lo que sea y que luego una bruja extraña te transformara en un ser humano. Diablos, cada vez sonaba peor. ¿Chase era importante? ¿Alguien notaría que no está? Si es así. Entonces... ¿Él se había involucrado en alguna pelea sin tener la mas minima idea? Seguramente. Le dejaría lo que quedaba de la noche para que procesara todo.

Se despidió del hombre dándole la habitación, aprovechando para utilizar otra, seguramente moriría de asma por la suciedad de las mantas, pero prefería darle la comodidad a su... ¿invitado?

Suspiró entrando a la habitación y buscar una ducha, tal vez con suerte se dormiría en la bañera y mañana hablaría sobre todo lo demás.

Y así fue.

Seria una maldita pasa al dia siguiente.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No hay fechas para cada cap, perdon(?)


	3. .-.3.-.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un poco de diabetes para el alma, metafóricamente.
> 
> Disfruten el relleno lmao.

Cuando Jack despertó temprano en la mañana, se sintió el chico más idiota que hubiera pisado la tierra jamás.

¿Quién demonios se duerme en la bañera? Esa era la pregunta que acosaba su mente mientras se erguía incómodo en el agua enjabonada que había usado la noche anterior.

— _Ugh, tengo que tomar una ducha, ahora._

Vació la bañera y abrió la canilla para darse una ducha de agua tibia y comenzar el día fresco. Bueno, no realmente fresco, pero la baja temperatura del agua le ayudaría a destensar ciertas partes de su cuerpo que sufrían por la incómoda posición en que había dormido.

Masajeó su cuello y hombros con la esperanza de que el dolor y la rigidez de su espalda volaran lejos.

Un sonido proveniente de su habitación lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Se sorprendió al recordar que tenía un invitado en su habitación.

_—Demonios..._

Corrió a toda velocidad hacia su habitación ¿Realmente había dormido en su cama un hombre demasiado hermoso y masculino para su salud?

Cuando se asomó por la puerta alcanzó a ver a Chase levantándose del suelo con dificultad. Parecía que estaba teniendo problemas para adaptarse a su nuevo cuerpo. Jack corrió a ayudarlo, a pesar de sus quejas, el ex tritón se dejó ayudar ( _de mala gana_ ) y juntos llegaron a la cocina.

_—Debes tener algo de hambre... te prepararé algo._

El pelirrojo puso a funcionar la cafetera y sacó una mezcla de panqueque que tenía guardada en la heladera para hacer un rápido desayuno.

Mientras daba vuelta algunos panqueques analizó su situación.

Tenía un extraño en su casa, un extraño que no tenía pertenencias, que no tenía ropa, trabajo, o familia fuera de su antiguo hogar, y que finalmente no podía regresar.

No podía acudir a la policía, emergencias, o bomberos porque lo tomarían por loco.

Tenían que encontrar a esa bruja.

 _—Chase, estoy seguro de que te gusta la idea de permanecer aquí tanto como a mi, por eso debemos trabajar en equipo para devolverte tu cuerpo_.

Chase miró a otro lado, ignorando. Jack bufó entendiéndolo. Aun estaba enojado, bien... Jack volvió a lo suyo, aunque no tenía idea de lo que a alguien como chase le gustaría comer, todo debía ser crudo... y si ahora era humano, la comida cruda era un gran no no. Y el hecho de que apenas le dirigiese la palabra hacia las cosas más complicadas, para ambos.

 _—Bueno... tengo.. un poco de pescado por aquí... ¿Eso es lo que comes verdad? ¿No cuenta como canibalismo o algo así?-_ Gritó internamente al recibir de nuevo esa mirada, intentó no parecer un idiota mientras se acercaba al refrigerador sacando un poco, era asqueroso. Debería comprar cosas más frescas.

— _Si... no creo que te guste... ¿puedes intentar comer lo que yo?-_  Su invitado parecía sorprendido ¿por que? Pero al final asintió. Eso era un progreso, pensó.

Se apresuró en terminar el desayuno y servirle un poco a Chase, sonriendo cuando esté observó a su plato, claramente confundido de que estuviese caliente.  _Que lindo._ Juraba que estaba llorando internamente.

— _Que... ¿Que se supone que es esto_?- Jack se hubiese desmayado en su lugar. Escuchar su voz, sonaba tan confundida, y el hecho de que no estuviese amenazando de provocar un asesinato lo hacía sonar incluso mejor.

— _ah... ¿Panqueques? Se que posiblemente nunca habras comido algo asi... y no, no quiero saber que tipo de animales cazabas_.- La simple idea de saber de animales marinos le revolvía el estómago y este era un momento para disfrutar. — _Descuida, mientras no utilices el tenedor en tu cabello y que hables con seres marinos, todo estará bien._

El ex-tritón parpadeo intentando comprender qué diablos significaba eso. — _¿Perdón?_

Jack se golpeó mentalmente, avergonzado, claro que no entendería su referencia, Chase no entendería nada de cultura popular, después de todo había crecido alejado de las costumbres humanas.

— _Nada..._ —respondió con voz temblorosa. _—Adelante, come algo._

Chase acercó su mano al panqueque, sintiendo la temperatura de éste, supuso Jack. Lucía totalmente confundido, el pelirrojo se esforzó en contener la risa.

_—Está caliente._

_—Si, los humanos no comemos la comida cruda. Es para eliminar todos los gérmenes y bacterias que..._ —Dejó de hablar cuando notó la intensidad de su mirada, parecía intentar entenderlo y a la vez juzgarlo—. _..y sabe mejor así._

Chase cerró los ojos un segundo, concentrándose en vayase a saber que cosa y aspiró profundamente el humo de los panqueques. Tomó el panqueque con una mano y lo llevó a su boca para morder. Arqueó las cejas haciendo un mueca, Jack interpreta eso como insatisfacción, tal vez lo caliente no era lo suyo...

— _Sabe mejor con miel de maple—_ Sugirió cortando un pedazo de su propio plato para tenderlo a su invitado. Chase observó el trozo de panqueque en el tenedor, escurriendo un liquido ambarino, y sin prisa lo metió en su boca. Había mordido un poco el tenedor, a Jack le pareció tierno, tendría que aprender un par de cosas.

Los ojos dorados se abrieron por un milisegundo, volviendo a su cara habitual, claro que lo noto, ahora, eso sí sabía delicioso.

_—¿Qué es eso?_

Nuevamente, su masculina voz fue como un terremoto para Jack, tendría que acostumbrarse a ello o se infartaría alguna vez. Había señalado la pequeña taza de café.

—B _ueno, eso quizá debas probarlo un poco más despacio... Está caliente_ —Jack se puso nervioso cuando Chase alargó la mano para tomar la taza y le señaló:—Quizá debas tomar la taza por el mango...

El resto del desayuno fue sin duda interesante. Jack había descubierto que Chase odiaba a muerte el café pero que le gustaba los panqueques y que prefería por mucho tomar solo agua, incluso si parecía a punto de atragantarse... si... no era información que valiese la pena, pero era adorable. Cuando terminaron se dedicó a limpiar los platos y Chase se mantuvo en su lugar, no pareciendo muy decidido a utilizar sus piernas, tendrían que practicar ya que no podía cargarlo a todos lados, era una actividad que le daba un gusto culposo y no queria mas.

Miró de reojo a su invitado, no hacia nada mas que cerrar los ojos, ¿Tal vez algún tipo de meditación? No podría haberse quedado dormido.

— _Chase.-_  Dijo. Procesando parte de su nombre. — _Si no te importa, creo que seria una buena idea empezar a enseñarte a caminar. Tal vez la pases mal, pero no creo que sea tan diferente como la vez que casi me rompo las piernas._ \- El mencionado le miraba, confundido.

Si... No quería que Chase experimentará eso... Era una mierda.

 _—No te preocupes, yo, te enseñaré cómo y tendremos mucho cuidado. Seria de mucha ayuda que pudieras moverte libremente por donde quieras. —_  Sonrió cuando Chase asintió.

Jack dejó sus cosas, limpiándose un poco la ropa.  _—He visto... humanos pequeños. Ellos tienen problemas para caminar.-_ Jack carcajeó ante la observación. Claro, tendria que saber al menos una cosa.

 _—Si. Los bebés son inútiles para absolutamente todo y caminar no es su fuerte._ \- Chase asintió frotándose la barbilla, pensativo. 

Jack lo ayudó a levantarse llevándolo de nuevo a su habitación, allí sería mucho más sencillo practicar... ademas, no queria que alguien llegase y viesen a chase en mitad de su sala como un niño pequeño.  _—¿Te duele?_

Chase negó. — _Es incómodo.-_ Claro. Si estás acostumbrado a nadar y casi flotar, debería de ser horrible tener que poner todo tu peso repentinamente sobre piernas.  _—Ya veo... Hubiera pensando que era sencillo, tu cola parecía muy fuerte._

Escuchó un bufido no muy contento. — _Lo era. Pero las piernas no tienen la misma función._

Asintió entrando finalmente en la habitación, mirando como chase se sentaba en la cama, suspirando. — _Tu compañía no es tan molesta como había pensando. Para ser un humano..._

— _Diablos. Gracias, humano._

Gruñido.

JA.


	4. .-.4.-.

Jack y Chase practicaron un poco más las caminatas, algunos métodos de estiramiento y ciertas explicaciones acerca del funcionamiento del cuerpo humano hacían que fuera más fácil. A sí mismo, Jack aprovechó para explicarle ciertas cosas que los humanos solían hacer, y seguramente de forma diferente a los tritones: como ir al baño, tomar una ducha, abrigarse para combatir las frías temperaturas, domesticar animales -y definitivamente no comérselos- y cocinar su comida.

Aunque a menudo Chase demostró saber más cosas de los humanos que las que Jack creía, si que aprendió mucho aquella mañana, incluso demostró adaptarse bastante rápido y de forma evolutiva.

— _Ser humano es exasperante. Son tan frágiles y vulnerables—_  eso había soltado entre gruñidos el ex tritón tras golpearse el pie contra la mesa de estar, casi la avienta por la ventana.

Jack prefirió no platicarle acerca de lo muy grande y fuerte que era incluso en un cuerpo humano, seguramente lo era aún más como tritón, incluso si parecía tener la piel más resistente, y una voz extremadamente melodiosa, era obvio que esas características eran más destacables cuando no era humano.

— _Chase, ¿crees poder caminar un poco en público y no hacer el ridículo? Tenemos que comprarte ropa y realmente no sé cual es tu talla..._

El aludido gruñó en respuesta, Chase Young no hacía el ridículo. Y pobre de quien pensara en lo contrario.

_—Oh ¡Ya se!_

Jack se le acercó rápidamente tomando su brazo para levantarlo y pasarlo por encima de sus pálidos hombros.

— _Pue... puedes apoyarte en mí... ¡de esta forma! no será muy extraño y te ayudaré a mantener el paso firme._

Estaba demasiado cerca, si, sus costados se tocaban totalmente y Jack mantenía sus cuerpos unidos jalandolo del brazo para ayudarlo a mantener el equilibrio. Estaba sintiendo mucho calor.

"No será muy raro".

Quizás si fuera un poco raro para algunos y ciertamente recibirían miradas, pero sería menos raro que ver a Chase caminando torpemente como si fuera un niño en el cuerpo de un adulto.

_—Tu cuerpo está caliente._

Tuvo que soltarse un segundo, el contacto había sido algo repentino, y estaba demasiado avergonzado.

— _Lo sé, también el tuyo, los humanos tenemos sangre caliente...ahora regreso_ —se apresuró el pelirrojo al baño, se mojaría la cara para refrescarse y procedería a maquillarse como de costumbre.

Se apresuró tanto como podía, no era tanto y no quería que Chase le juzgara más por usarlo.  Inhalo profundamente convenciendose de que esto era una buena idea. Que Chase no tropezaria y los dejaría a ambos en el suelo como idiotas.

Salió del baño prestando atención a chase. — _De acuerdo, ahora tenemos que arreglar tu cabello y tu ropa. No quiero que piensen que acaban de robarte._ \- Bromeó acercándose a él tocando su cabello. Maldita sea, era suave.  _—Sera mas facil de lo que pense..._

Jack sonrió cuando Chase no hizo nada, esperando pacientemente que terminará con su cabello, tal vez luego le preguntaría cosas sobre él y si era importante, no quería mantenerlo aquí aunque realmente quería... Siguió con su trabajo, adorando lo fácil que era de peinar, pensaba que saldrían cosas de allí, realmente, ¿alguna concha o algún cangrejo? Si. Pero estaba limpio.

— _Suficiente. Creo que ya te vez lo suficientemente bien, podemos ir por tus cosas.-_  No sabia por que estaba emocionado. No le agradaba la mayor parte de la gente del lugar y no tenía intención de que alguien se acercara a chase y este intenta morder o algo por el estilo. Una sonrisa estúpida apareció en su rostro cuando Chase se levantó tambaleándose.

— _Descuida, no tardaremos tanto y si te cansas siempre puedes sentarte y dejarmelo a mi_.- Sus ojos brillaron, podría buscarle ropa tonta y con frases estúpidas.

Chase no parecía tan emocionado pero jamas se quejo. Era tan divertido salir de casa con el aferrándose para no caer aunque su mirada al océano lo hacía sentir mal. Tuvo que acelerar el paso tomándolo por sorpresa, pero al menos lo distraeria de lo molesto que sería encontrar la forma de regresarlo.

Jack no podía evitar colocarse de lo lindo que chase era cuando murmuraba por lo bajo, cuestionando las cosas que estaba mirando. Debía de ser realmente raro.  _—¿Algo capto tu atención, Chase?_ \- Este le miró al mencionar su nombre. 

— _Es brillante y ruidoso. Los humanos nos miran. -_ Jack suspiró sabiendo eso, decidió parar y señalar el lugar a chase.

 _—Allí podremos conseguir la ropa, eres totalmente libre de escoger lo que quieras, igual puedo pagarlo sin problema_.- El lugar no estaba tan lleno como siempre. Gracias a Dios. Lo ayudó a entrar riendo por lo bajo al verle tan asqueado con los colores brillantes y todo en general apenas entrar —Hey Chase, no se que tan bien te verías en colores como esos.-

Intentó no reír tan fuerte cuando este respondió. 

—¿ _Esto es la sección femenina? No lo encuentro gracioso._

 

_..._

 

Jack se encargó de ayudar a Chase a buscar ropa que lo ayudara a pasar desapercibido, al final descubrió que la ropa negra, o en tonos cafés y verdes eran de su agrado, y no solo eso, sino que le quedaban mortalmente bien.

Bueno ¿Qué no le quedaba demasiado apuesto? Jack había deleitado sus ojos con varios trajes que prácticamente lo hacían babear. Y no solo a él, también a las empleadas y las clientas jóvenes y ancianas a su alrededor.

Chase era hermoso, eso podría ser un problema, puesto que todos fijaban su atención en él ¿Y si alguien quería conocerlo?

Jack sintió el verdadero terror cuando notó a una chica acercarse sin dejar de mirarlo y sonreírle. Lo primero que atinó a hacer es correr a abrazarlo de un costado y llevárselo lo más rápido posible.

— _Vamos Chase, debemos ir a la sección de invierno, no creo que estés acostumbrado a sentir el cambio de temperatura._

Chase se tambaleó por el brusco movimiento, fulminándole con la mirada.

— _Lo siento, es que esa chica iba a venir a coquetearte y no podemos dejar que se de cuenta de nada._

Jack internamente sabía que le molestaba primeramente que la chica era hermosa, y quizás por alguna jugarreta del destino él la considerara atractiva.

— _¿Coquetear?_

_—Ya sabes, cuando alguien te atrae y quieres tomarle como pareja..._

El ex tritón entendió a qué se refería.

— _Cortejar. -_ Ah, perturbador.

— _Ah, sí, algo así... No podemos permitir que te distraigas de lo importante, y ellas no deben saber que eres... Bueno, solías ser un tritón._

— _No deseo aparearme con ningún humano—_ su voz era neutral, reflejando su nulo interés.

 _—Lo sé_ —suspiró Jack —.  _Por eso... es mejor evitarlas ¿Qué tal si regresamos a casa?Supongo no trabajaré hoy. Podemos encargarnos de buscar una solución a tu problema_.

No es que Jack necesitará un trabajo, tenía una gran herencia familiar por parte de su abuela y su familia entera era asquerosamente rica. Pero a menudo le gustaba asistir a los laboratorios de la empresa de sus tíos para ayudar en el área de robótica, o trabajaba en su propio laboratorio en algún proyecto personal. Eso podía esperar.

Chase era mucho más importante e interesante.


	5. .-.5.-.

Cuando llegaron a casa, realmente no había pensando en cómo Chase se sentiria al tomar una ducha y dios sabía que se caeria o se comería el jabón. Además de que fue un caos. Se había negado rotundamente a utilizar los productos y lo entendía, el shampoo era una maldita perra si te entraba a los ojos. 

Así que ahora tenía a un Chase muy enojado en su sala, sentado con solo una toalla mirando a la tv, que parecio adorar tan pronto encontró un canal de historia o algo asi. Y si... no pudo convencerlo a vestirse.. -tos- tampoco es que insistiera tanto...

Mientras tanto él escribía unos mensajes para sus "amigos", queria decir de forma indirecta que estaba muy ocupado, ya que aún tenía mucho tiempo para divertirse con su invitado mientras no hubiesen visitas inesperadas que le hicieran cuestionar cuánto costaba Chase en la deep wep. No pensaba responder obvio, pero era tentador.

Realmente quería una foto de chase... Tal vez presumir un poco... Pero ella podría revisar su teléfono en el momento que quisiera y encontrarlo, entonces se suicidaria.

 _—Por lo menos Kimiko lo dejaría en privado..._ \- Murmuró sonrojándose de la situación. No era tan mala idea, una pequeña foto... además... Chase estaba de espaldas... Podría inventar una excusa lo suficientemente inteligente. Tal vez. No. Realmente no.

Así que lo hizo, tomó una foto de él y gritó a todos los cielos agradecido de no tener el flash activado o algo asi, seria vergonzoso de explicarle. Ni Siquiera tuvo 20 segundos cuando escuchó todos esos mensajes llegar.

Chilló lanzando su teléfono hasta el otro lado de la casa, fue un tiro increíble para alguien tan idiota. Obviamente eso llamó la atención de Chase, sorprendido y perturbado por la situación.

_—¡Basura humana Chase! ¡Ni se te ocurra abrir esa puerta!_

Jack paniqueó cuando vio el rostro de Chase volteando en su dirección, con una expresión asesina del calibre de un depredador a punto de devorar a su presa.

La puerta volvió a sonar insistentemente, y el ex tritón se acercó aún más amén de desafiar al pelirrojo. Lo había ofendido y tampoco le importaba quién diablos fuese, Jack lo sabía.

Para cuando el más alto tenía la mano en el picaporte, Jack se había lanzado en su dirección para detenerle, consiguiendo que a causa de su reacción involuntaria, ambos terminaran en el suelo, el pelirrojo encima del ex tritón, y obviamente la puerta abierta.

El grito que los aturdió a continuación era de nadie menos que Kimiko Tohomiko. Chica amante de la tecnología, muy charlatana, y la mejor amiga de Jack Spicer.

En ese momento, considerando la posición en que se encontraba -derribado y sobre un chico apuesto en toalla- el pálido chico supo que había sido condenado.

— _¡AHHHHHHHH! ¡Vas a contármelo todo! Pueden terminar con eso después_ —replicó mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse y cerraba la puerta detrás de sí. La japonesa insistió en ir al sofá, donde solía estar Chase, a quien no le gustó para nada.

Jack puso los ojos en blanco, disimulando su sonrojo mientras susurraba a Kimiko que Chase aún estaba ahí.

— _Oh, lo siento ¡Qué modales! Mi nombre es Kimiko Tohomiko._

Cuando la chica oriental hizo una reverencia, Chase la imitó tomando por sorpresa a Jack.

— _Chase Young._

— _Uy, ¿Que son, amigos, novios? No me digas que es algún primo lejano. ¿Quien es, Jack? ¿Le gusta la tecnologia?_

Jack se tensó ante tantas preguntas estúpidas, Chase se estaba impacientando, Kimiko representaba todo lo que hasta ahora odiaba de la humanidad, colores vibrantes y escándalos.

— _¿Por qué no tomamos un té mientras charlamos con más calma? Me estas poniendo nervioso Kim..._ —entonces, Jack se dio cuenta de una cosa, y no pudo evitar replicar ofendido— _¿Por qué asumes que es mi novio?_

Chase suspiró cuando la conversación tomó un giro inesperado e irrelevante para él.

 

**...**

 

Jack se sintió un poco aliviado de que Chase decidiera no formar parte de la conversación y volver a su no muy interesante sección de historia, aunque observaba de vez en cuando de forma asesina a ambos, se había cruzado de brazos, y por alguna razón Jack por un segundo. Solo por un segundo. Se distrajo mirando. Maldita sea él y su cuerpo de depredador asesino de todo.

Se movió incómodo en su lugar, debió obligarlo a ponerse algo. Ya habían tenido de todas formas una mala impresión, con alguien que apenas conoció hace un dia y medio, del cual no sabía su edad, nombre completo y sus gustos básicos. Sonaba peor si seguía buscando cosas que no sabia de el. 

Y ahora que se daba cuenta, Chase jamás había mencionado su nombre o por lo menos prefirió llamarlo humano, como si fuese un insulto. Mientras no hiciera lo mismo con kimiko no tendrían un asesinato doble. 

— _¿No me vas a presentar a tu nuevo amigo? Dónde lo conociste o de donde es? ¿Y por que esta en toalla?-_  Preguntó la muchacha, sacando su teléfono, como si fuese a tomar nota, maldita.

Jack entrecerró los ojos juzgandola. — _La última pregunta es sencilla, es un adulto y, ¿te parece que tengo algún control sobre el? No... el solo me hace caso si le interesa._ \- La chica negó, acercándose lenta y disimuladamente hasta estar al lado de chase dandole un ataque de ansiedad a Jack.

 _— Así que... ¿Chase...?-_  Alargó el nombre esperando una respuesta.

— _Young. Chase Young.-_  Respondió sin dirigirle la mirada. Ella miró a Jack, haciendo señas de "Hey, es chino, ¿no es genial?" Al menos ya sabía de qué parte venía... pero no se cuestionaria cómo llegó hasta aquí, viaje largo bla bla bla.

Ella se levanto tomando a Jack del brazo, guiandolo a la cocina, sentándole de golpe y sentarse justo al frente de él.  

— _¿De dónde diablos conseguiste a ese tipo? Ni Siquiera parece ser un humano. No existe gente tan hostil y linda al mismo tiempo-_ Jack se ofendió un poco, la verdad.

Suspiró resignado, no podría ocultarle eso o ella lo apuñalaria mientras durmiese. — _Lo encontré en la playa... pensé... pense que era una persona que se había... casi ahogado o tenido un accidente ya que estaba escupiendo tanta agua que creí que era una broma muy bien elaborada hasta que me acerque a ayudar y note, wow, una cola. Que diablos, esto da mucho miedo. Entonces una bruja, cosa, extraña salio y le lanzo un tipo de maldición extraña o yo que se._

— _Suena como que hiciste algo mal esa noche... pero se que no tomas drogas._  -Le juzgaba, pero le creía.  _—Diablos gracias._ Respondio rapidamente estresandose.

Continuó contándole lo que pasó esa noche, en la mañana hasta que ella apareció, un poco avergonzado de pensar que ella no lo atraparia.... entonces ella empezó a reírse, ¿Realmente sonaba tan falso?

— _Eres un maldito suertudo, te ayudare con todo lo que necesites, intentare llamar a los chicos para que busquemos a esa mujer en el agua ¿La quieres viva o muerta?_  -Sonaba demasiado concentrada en el tema...

— _Creo que a Chase le encantaría romperle el cuello..._


	6. .-.6.-.

Kimiko terminó de avisar a su círculo de amigos y decidieron comenzar una búsqueda inmediata.

_—Gracias Kim..._

_—No hay de que Jack, para eso están los amigos—_ se dio la vuelta hacia Chase un segundo _—No te preocupes Chase, encontraremos a esa bruja por ustedes._

Chase no contestó, observando con interés a ambos jóvenes, quienes parecían muy comprometidos con la búsqueda.

 _—Buscaré en internet, intentaré en la base de datos de la oficina del padre de Clay, él tiene un registro de los ciudadanos al ser policía—_ la joven pícara hizo un ademán en silencio como si alguien pudiera escucharle y se rió en voz baja— _Mientras tanto pueden buscar en la biblioteca de la ciudad._

Y sin más se despidió de ambos antes de cerrar la puerta.

Ambos quedaron sumidos en un denso silencio.

Jack recordó repentinamente que la biblioteca estaba cerca de la playa donde había encontrado a Chase, quizás podrían buscar algo al respecto cerca de allí.

— _Chase, iré a la biblioteca, puedes venir conmigo si quieres, trataremos de encontrar algo respecto a esa bruja._

— _Wuya_ —replicó el ex tritón.

_—¿Ah?_

— _Su nombre es Wuya, y es una de las brujas de mar más poderosas._

Jack guardó silencio, esperando a que prosiguiera con toda la información posible.

— _No es más poderosa que yo, claro, pero su magia casi podría equiparar mi fuerza, sin embargo ella quiere mi ciudadela._

Jack agrandó los ojos. ¿Su ciudadela? Chase era alguien importante donde venía, ¿eso podría significar algún problema?

— _Ahora que estoy fuera del mar intentará conseguir el mando de mis bestias, pero no podrá hacerlo, así que vendrá a buscarme para negociar mi propiedad._

La voz de Chase era impasible, no parecía afectado por la competitividad de Wuya y mucho menos asustado.

_—¿Ella te lastimó ayer?_

_—No. Alguien peor._

Jack tembló ante el tono sombrío del chino, ¿Algo peor que Wuya?

_—Algo más fuerte que ¿tú?_

El silencio que precedió a esa pregunta lo dejó helado. Aunque Chase era ahora humano, se sentía a salvo de Wuya sabiendo que no tiene el poder para hacerle daño... Pero ¿Qué clase de monstruo tendría que enfrentar? Esperaba que ninguno, él solo ayudaría a Chase a encontrar a la bruja y que ella se hiciera cargo de sus travesuras, luego ambos regresarían al mar y Jack podría regresar a su vida.

¿Por qué esa idea no le sabía tan bien?

Era demasiado divertido tener a chase, hacia su dia menos monótono y adoraba enseñarle a alguien cosas que le gustaban, ya que este prestaba atención y preguntaba cosas pequeñas que tenían tanto sentido que se cuestionaba si era tan tonto como parecía.

— _Podria ser.  Eso me dejó en la orilla de la playa. Pero, ¿realmente más fuerte que yo? El solo aprovecho la luna llena._ \- Jack parpadeó sin entender del todo a que se refería con eso.

Chase suspiró. _—Mi poder, mi fuerza. Todo. Es rebajado cada cierta luna llena, supongo que al fin tenía un plan para sacarme de alli._ \- Tenia sentido, era importante y poderoso, cualquiera querría su lugar. Jack no quería meterse en tantos problemas, pero suponiendo que ya no tenia mas opciones....

— _Entonces es mejor que te vistas, iremos a la biblioteca a encontrar cosas que nos ayuden con esto, espero que no te apoyes mucho sobre mi esta vez, parece que has mejorado bastante caminando._

Él frunció el ceño, levantándose y desapareciendo por el pasillo, se sentía orgulloso en cierto modo de servir de ayuda a alguien... alguien como chase. Era un sueño.

Esperó que este terminase mientras miraba a su móvil, agradecido de que no se hubiese roto en todo el tiempo que lo abandonó. Sonrió al ver a Chase aparecer con una de las ropas que le había conseguido. Chase había decidido usar algo sencillo basado en la ropa oriental. De un color azul. Fue demasiado adorable.

Guiandolo a la salida y a la biblioteca, no fue necesario hablar tanto, era tranquilizante escuchar el mar en su pequeña caminata, esperaba no estresarse tanto o hacer que chase se enfureciera. Mirar a chase de reojo era... entretenido, tenía los brazos cruzados en su espalda, casi mostrando que era el jefe del lugar.

Aunque...

Empezaba a cuestionarse si era buena idea siempre llevarlo sin tener cuidado de cómo chase se veía inconscientemente o consciente... dependiendo de el, aunque dudaba realmente saberlo. Chase no le diría que estaba presumiendo, no señor.

—¿ _Es algún tipo de magia?_ \- Su pregunta no tenía ninguna otra intención, pero era curioso.

—¿ _A qué te refieres?_ -Respondió sin mirarle, fingiendo no entender la pregunta. A lo cual Jack se acercó un poco a él para poder hablar. — _Ya sabes. ¿Verte tan bien? ¿Es un hechizo o es normal en ti?_ _-_ si tan solo supiera lo que estaba causando...

Chase de alguna forma sonrió, haciendo que su pecho diera un brinco de felicidad. — _Me siento alagado. Pero así es como me veo. No hay más hechizos que ser humano._

Jack asintió contento con su respuesta, corriendo a la biblioteca buscando un lugar, dejando a Chase un poco detras. — _Cualquier cosa puede servir realmente, hay secciones que he leido antes, pero nunca pense que tendrian algo que ver con la realidad, mi abuela me hablaba de monstruos y cosas asi, pero ya sabes, todo el mundo dice que loa ancianos no saben nada de lo que hablan. Divertido. ¿No?_

Chase levantó los hombros, no interesado de su historia.

— _Gracias por la ayuda.-_  Dijo sarcástico.

Pasaron tanto tiempo en la biblioteca en busca de información que la tarde se pasó en un suspiro para ambos.

Jack había encontrado un viejo libro anti-brujeria de un autor tailandés que llamó mucho su atención, pues en el- ignorando lo que estaba escrito en aquel críptico idioma- había un mural que le resultaba mortalmente familiar, la silueta de una joven mujer de cabellera tan larga y tan roja como los pétalos de una rosa. Casi tan roja como el mismo cabello de Jack, casi tan roja incluso como sus ojos de rubí.

No lograba entender nada, pues Jack era políglota, y su conocimiento en idiomas varían desde el español hasta el Chino Mandarín, pero no tenía idea de aquel lenguaje, aunque su escritura le recordaba vagamente al idioma Japonés.

Chase se acercó con un libro en la mano.

— _Humano._

_—Oh, Chase, mira lo que conseguí, no logro entender la lengua, es desconocida para mí ¿Podría ser posible que....?_

— _Es Tai-Kadai... Una forma antecedente del tailandés, y un idioma de la antigua China._

Jack desvió la vista de las páginas para observar el libro que Chase traía, el manuscrito en sus manos parecía obra de un biólogo alemán, pero lo que llamó más la atención de Jack es que no se trataba ni de tritones ni humanos o brujas. Era... ¿Un libro de plantas?

¿Que había llamado su atención en ese libro?

Jack resopló cuando notó que el libro estaba en su idioma original, el alemán. Afortunadamente Jack sabía bastante de alemán.

— _¿Qué sucede con esta biblioteca? ¿Por qué todo lo interesante está en otro idioma? ¿Qué es eso que traes?_

— _No puedo entenderlo a la perfección,-_ Ah si, no sabe alemán, buen trabajo siendo un idiota Jack _.—El libro es totalmente irrelevante, pero hay un apartado al que deberías echar un vistazo._

Chase abrió el libro mostrando en su contenido una página suelta y arrugada, que debido al diseño, pertenecía obviamente al manuscrito, donde se mostraba una ¿alubia acuática?

— _¿Der Hannibal?_

— _Chico..._ —Jack se sobresaltó tras escuchar una voz desconocida, el bibliotecario. Escuchó a Chase gruñir por lo bajo, e hizo un ademán para que no se alterara, lo último que necesitaba era que le arrancara la yugular al pobre anciano en un ataque inesperado.— _Lamento interrumpirlos pero la biblioteca está cerrando._

— _Oh, no hay problema, solo nos llevaremos..._

— _Ese libro no está permitido._

Jack abrió los ojos desconcertado cuando el señor tomó el libro de sus manos.

— _Es un manuscrito muy antiguo y valioso, demasiado frágil para prestar de mano en mano, además, es tan antiguo que su información es casi obsoleta..._ —el anciano guardó el libro tras el mostrador al terminar de decir aquello.  _—Pueden llevarse ese que tienes ahí. Siganme._

El ex tritón estaba enojado como siempre, Jack se limitó a tomar su mano, dándole un apretón ligero para llamar su atención, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que se contuviera.

— _No puedes hacerle nada, nos metería en problemas..._ —Susurró el pelirrojo, siguiendo posteriormente al bibliotecario para registrar el préstamo. Chase se sacudió de su agarre con brusquedad.

— _Tengan un lindo día, y vuelvan cuando quieran._

Ambos tomaron su camino de regreso a casa.

Discretamente sin que Chase se enterara había tomado un libro infantil para enseñarle a leer su idioma, sería perturbada mente divertido de ver a su lado.

Ahora.

Chase estaba... Siendo el luego de no obtener lo que quería , y ante su postura orgullosa, estaba caminando por su cuenta y mejor de lo que Jack consideraba posible en tan poco tiempo, sus capacidades de aprendizaje eran asombrosas.

Aunque las escaleras fueron su desafío principal, solo había caído una vez, afortunadamente fue en casa y eso fue todo.

Aparentemente ya no requería de su ayuda para andar, y eso, estúpidamente, le provocaba pesar..

La noche se había cernido inminente sobre la ciudad, y todos los servicios públicos y restaurantes estaban cerrando. Jack rezó porque alguna pizzeria siguiera abierta.


	7. .-.7.-.

Comer con Chase siempre fue tan relajante. El era entretenido cuando se lo proponia ya que aunque tenía un temperamento terrible ante las tonterías era... muy educado. (O terriblemente viejo para entender su humor absurdo)

Además de muy educado como para insultarte de una forma tan elegante que era gracioso, no si eras la persona a la que insultaba, pero igual.   
En fin, había conseguido una pizza, que Chase se negó a comer, ni siquiera la probó pero el olor parecía asquearlo. Lindo. Y hablando de lo anterior, se podría decir que fue un maldito suertudo de que una de las mujeres le ofreciera comida que no habia en el menu, solo para el.

Diablos se había puesto celoso.

Pero... incluso si se notaba que Chase estaba hambriento, este se negó rotundamente. No parecía contento de hablar con otros humanos ni aceptar nada de ellos, parecía tan... desconfiado de lo que podría traer.

En cierto punto, no recordaba haber visto a esa mujer antes. ¿Nueva empleada? No quería pensar cosas peores.

Y tan pronto está insistió, Jack nunca pensó ver a alguien tan tranquilo insultar a alguien de esa forma, incluso a el le dolio pero diablos queria reir tan fuerte pero lo mantuvo dentro de él lo mejor que pudo.

Así que si, el camino a casa fue un constante recuerdo de lo que ocurrió y risitas estúpidas que no quería que salieran como una carcajada psicótica. Tenia que admitir, el era lo suficientemente inteligente para maldecir a alguien, pero Chase... lo decía con tanta seguridad, poder, todo. Eso era sexy. Demonios lo era.

Miró de reojo a Chase, que había conseguido una magdalena ¡Gratis!, se veía deliciosa.

— _¿Vas a comer eso? ¿O te estás cuestionando qué es el chocolate?-_  Preguntó curioso. Recibiendo un suspiro de respuesta.

— _Absolutamente no._ — Jack parpadeó sorprendido. — _¿Prefieres no tener nada para cenar, de verdad?-_

Chase no respondió, pero si miró de nuevo a la magdalena, casi juzgandola.  _—No pienso comer nada que otro ser humano me ofrezca._ \- Y la dejó caer. Okay. Había confirmado que Chase solo comería lo que él le diese, la verdad se sintió apreciado de que su mala cocina fuese suficiente para el. Aunque... Si el estuviese en su lugar... sería demasiado desconfiado como para probar algo.

Le sonrió adelantando el paso para llegar a casa. Adoraba que el lugar no fuese tan grande para hacer uso de un auto, ¿eso asustaría a muerte a Chase?, quien sabe.

Abrió la puerta, dejando pasar. Cerrando con llave y dejando sus cosas en el sofá, para dirigirse a Chase que bueno... era Chase y se miraba en un espejo.

— _Es bastante tarde... pero supongo que te cocinaré algo rápido y entonces hablaré con kimiko para saber si encontro algo. Ve y toma una ducha o lo que quieras, te llamaré cuando termine._ \- Suspiró encantado cuando le hizo caso.

Chase confiaba en él como para aceptar su alimento y ayuda.

Quería llorar.

Lo encontró lastimado y se acercó sin cuestionarlo, tuvo miedo pero aun así se hizo cargo de el, ropa, comida. Y ciertamente no había muchas formas de que Chase quisiera recompenzarle por eso.

Ah, qué encantador y arrogante que era.

Pero, sinceramente, Jack no podía sentirse más satisfecho que con esa muestra de confianza, porque al fin y al cabo ¿No lo es todo? Sin confianza, no hay relación.

¿Y por qué pensaba en relaciones ahora? Obviamente se refería a relación de amistad, una sana relación de amistad entre un tritón transformado en humano y su salvador.

Su salvador.

Bueno, Wuya lo había salvado de morir, pero lo transformó en humano, y ciertamente sería más complicado para él volver sin ayuda.

Si, un salvador.

Jack siguió concentrado en terminar la cena de su invitado, mientras el horno hacia su trabajo tomó el teléfono para enviarle un mensaje a Kimiko.

_"Hey! ¿Que tal la búsqueda? ¿Algo interesante?"_

Dejó el teléfono a un lado mientras servía la comida.

— _¿Chase? ¿Estás listo? Porque la cena lo está..._

Pobre de Jack, cuando el aludido cruzó el umbral de la cocina mostrándose fresco como una lechuga y con uno de los conjuntos que le había comprado... ¡Estaba atentando contra su salud mental y emocional!

¡Y parecía hacerlo a propósito!

No pudo evitar quedársele viendo como un idiota, estaba haciendo el ridículo, así que solo se sentó a esperarlo mientras tomaba el libro que se habían traído de la biblioteca.

Estudió de cerca las letras, entonces recordó que Chase sabía Tai-Kadai y podía ayudarlo a entender.

Estuvo a punto de preguntar, pero seria extremadamente grosero de su parte interrumpirlo. (Ademas de que tenia el suficiente miedo de morir) Se dedicó a esperar.

Observó toda la habitación algo aburrido, hasta que sus ojos fueron a parar sin querer en Chase Young.

Su cabello era tan largo y tan negro, lucía increíblemente sedoso, incluso estando húmedo. Sus manos eran fuertes y su piel era blanca, pero de un subtono más amarillo, a diferencia del ligero rosa en la de Jack. Su nariz recta, sus agatados ojos color dorado, todo en Chase era perfecto.

— _¿Hay algo que desees preguntar?_ —La voz profunda y serpenteante llegó a sus oídos volviéndolo a la realidad.

El plato de Chase estaba vacío, y él se encontraba mirándolo con una ceja alzada.

Lo había atrapado observandolo por mucho tiempo.

— _No..._ —Se sonrojó el más bajo— _Quiero decir, si, ¿Me dijiste que sabías Tai-Kadai?_

Chase asintió recibiendo el libro.

— _Mm... Esta es efectivamente Wuya._

— _¿¡Qué!? ¡Pero esa edición tiene como doscientos años...!_

Chase lo miró detenidamente, molesto por la repentina reacción.

— _Sí, estoy seguro de que Wuya tiene más de mil años. De hecho, incluso creo que tiene muchos más que yo_.

Jack casi se desmaya ante aquella declaración, ¿Estaba diciendo que tenía más de mil años? Chase no aparentaba un milenio, ¡Ni siquiera aparentaba un siglo!

O cincuenta años. 

Con el corazón a punto de detenerse observó en su celular la respuesta de Kimiko.

_"Tengo unos artículos interesantes, puedo llevártelos mañana si quieres."_

— _Entonces tienes siglos de edad..._

Chase no se vio muy convencido con esa cifra, pero en lugar de replicar decidió preguntar.

— _¿Por que parece afectarte tanto?_

Jack soltó una risa histérica.

— _Viejo, los humanos no vivimos más de noventa años, y llegamos con suerte._

Chase lo miró mal ante el apodo.


	8. .-.8.-.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh boi, this is getting worse.

Chase pareció pensativo luego de decir eso, claramente interesado, dejo el libro a su lado, tal vez lo continuarán más tarde cuando kimiko y los demás ayudara. Jack se sintió ansioso por cualquier pregunta ya que él también desea saber más. Era curioso y posiblemente no mucha gente habría tenido contacto con... ah... ¿tritones? Un poco de su cultura no haría daño.

— _Así que, ¿puedo saber tu edad? Creo que la mía es bastante obvia. 19.-_ No era momento, pero deseaba preguntarle cosas sobre cómo funcionaban las relaciones o amistades, al menos sabría si estaba haciendo un buen trabajo.

— _Hm...19...-_  No parecía muy contento con esa respuesta. ¿Demasiado joven para el? Seguramente tenía que ser un bebé para sus estándares. — _No he contado los años correctamente, pero esta entre 1500._

Jack asintió asegurando una nota mentalmente. Tomó su teléfono respondiendo a kimiko que se apresurara.

— _Entonces... ¿De qué trabajas? ¿O que haces? Escuche de tu ciudadela, pero... ¿la mantienes tu solo?_ \- Fue estúpido de preguntar, había una gran posibilidad de que no se organizaron de la misma forma.

Pudo notar que su rostro se iluminó, como si hubiese encontrado un punto muy importante. Que lindo.

— _Sólo yo cuido de mi ciudadela. Tengo sirvientes que me ayudan y eso es suficiente._ -Parecía orgulloso de eso. Los ojos de Jack brillaron de solo imaginarlo, esperaba que fuese un lugar más grande de lo que imaginaba o tal vez mas hermoso, despues de todo, como mantienes una estructura como esta bajo agua. Maldita sea si atlantis existía.

Le dio una pequeña mirada  a su móvil, ella estaba en camino.

Se levantó de su lugar, indicandole a chase volver al salón.

— _No muerdas.-_ Chase levantó una ceja, ofendido.

 _—¡No lo tomes a mal! Pero vendra mas gente y no quiero que te enojes con alguno. Sobre todo raymundo u Omi.._.- Al menos Chase asintió sentándose como si no lastimara una mosca. Diablos era lindo. Muy lindo. Mientras kimiko llegaba iría a llorar en el baño.

Se encerró sintiendo su corazón salir de su pecho, abrió el grifo, mojándose la cara, observando que estaba rojo como un tomate. Chase debía estar haciéndolo a propósito, tal vez se estaba burlando luego de encontrarlo mirando.

No quería hacerlo sentir incómodo pero no sabía si eso estaba mal visto en su mundo o si acaba de declararle amor eterno, si era la segunda entonces se mataría.

Respiró aliviado al escuchar el timbre. Pero se horrorizó al escuchar a Omi, estaba saludando a Chase. Si, algun dia lo reprenderia por encontrar siempre una entrada a su casa. Suerte de que era demasiado joven como para demandarlo.

Pero para su alivio, Chase estaba hablando con ellos como si nada. Debía de apresurarse para no escuchar asesino sangriento.

— _¿Cómo demonios entraron ahora?_

Jack espetó al entrar en la cocina donde lo esperaban un brasileño de piel parda y cabello castaño, un enorme chico de Texas y un pequeño monje, todos estaban reunidos allí, Clay estaba presentándose mientras Omi no paraba de hablar, pero al verlo corrió en su dirección para abrazarlo con júbilo.

— _Bueno, Omi nos abrió la puerta, ya sabes—_ comentó Kimiko con una ligera risa. Jack fulminó a Omi tras lo dicho por la nipona.

 _—Entré por la ventana del baño de arriba_ —Se disculpó apenado el más pequeño y pelón del equipo.

Jack asintió, recordándose para a partir de ahora cerrar la ventana de los baños, eran demasiado pequeñas para que alguien entrara, pero Omi era la única persona que probablemente cabía por allí.

— _Veo que ya se presentaron..._

Todos asintieron menos Chase, que prácticamente se mostraba imparcial ante la presencia de sus amigos. Algo que no pudo evitar notar, era que Raimundo parecía realmente irritado, debía preguntar más tarde que demonios le sucedía.

— _Kimiko, ¿Tienes lo que encontraste?_

La única chica en la habitación recordó súbitamente a que venía, sacando de su morral unos artículos de periódico dentro de sobres transparente plastificados para conservarlos sanos.

Los fragmentos eran actuales, el periódico de esta tarde, de hecho, donde había fotos algo movidas de la bruja de mar. "Lunática ataca una tienda de souvenir" era lo que profesaba el título, eso si era algo interesante ¿Que hacía Wuya allí?

— _Gracias Kim, te debo una grande... pueden irse ahora._

—¿ _Qué? ¡Yo quería quedarme a ver películas con Jack!_

Jack suspiró pesadamente.

— _¿No se te pasó la hora de dormir, bola de queso?_

— _Vamos vaquero, la noche es joven y hace mucho que no pasamos tiempo de calidad juntos.._.

— _Omi, por favor... no quiero que vuelvan tarde a casa..._ —contestó el pelirrojo tras un denso suspiro _—¿Que tal si se van por hoy, y mañana por la tarde vamos a la playa...?_

Kimiko se adelantó al escuchar la propuesta de Jack, no del todo convencida con lo planteado.

— _Creo que eso no va a ser posible, dieron marea alta para mañana y el sol será mortal debido al cielo parcialmente cubierto..._

En parte, eso alegró a Jack, no le gustaba mucho ir a la playa.

— _Bueno, podemos ir pasado mañana, o a la piscina entonces ¿Que te parece? Y haremos competencias de nado, a ti te gustan esas cosas_ —en realidad, Omi era fanático de cualquier tipo de competencia, fuera lo que fuera. Al más bajo se le iluminó el rostro.

— _¿Y podremos quedarnos a dormir aquí?_

Jack titubeó.

— _Umm... ya veremos sobre la marcha bola de billar..._

El chico calvo festejó en voz alta, Kimiko sonrió en respuesta y Chase... bueno, él simplemente frunció el ceño sin entender absolutamente nada.

Omi era conocido por tener una admiración y apego casi fraternal con Jack, gesto que enternecía al mayor en ocasiones, y por ello siempre trataba de complacer sus caprichos, pero él ya no vivía solo, y había algunas cosas que no le causaban buena espina, como mantener durmiendo a sus amigos y al ex tritón en la misma casa.

— _Y ¿el señor Young puede venir con nosotros?_

Jack abrió los ojos de par en par, incapaz de contestar eso. Miró a Chase y luego a sus amigos en busca de una respuesta.


	9. .-.9.-.

Jack se mantuvo mirando desde la cama como Kimiko adoraba el cabello de Chase. Luego de que justo al pisar la entrada había empezado a llover como si fuera el fin del mundo decidió que si, era mejor que se quedaran a dormir tenía ya que suficientes habitaciones. Ah, las ventajas de ser rico.

Además de que si uno de ellos se enfermaba estaba muerto.

Omi había caído rendido tan pronto tocó la cama, eso fue algo lindo y no tenía que preocuparse por las maldiciones y chistes de los demás. Ugh. Solo esperaba que Chase no repitiese alguna palabra de ellos.

—  _Entonces Chase. ¿Podrías contarnos un poco de ti? Quiero decir, Jack no nos ha contado mucho.-_  La chica fulmino con la mirada a Jack, quien apuntó acusadoramente. — _¡No es mi culpa! ¡Chase solo me dice las cosas si pregunto, es frustrante!-_  Se quejó abrazando las sábanas.

— _Deberias de insistirle más.._ -Regañó, dándole un pequeño tirón al cabello de chase.-  _Soy un poco curiosa con este tema, pero. ¿Por qué Jack? No te ofendas pero, he leido un poco en esos libros y parece que los tritones son bastante hostiles. ¿No te hubiese sido más sencillo matarlo cuando se te acercó?_ \- Chase la miró fijamente, pero no respondió, solo hizo una mueca.

Jack realmente no quería saber, no quería preocuparse de que Chase se acercara alguna noche y le rompiera el cuello.

Kimiko se burló de nuevo, alejándose de Chase al terminar una trenza. Estaba orgullosa de lo bien sé que veía.

— _Aja. Entonces debere sacarlo a la fuerza. Pero es una noche donde debemos divertirnos, ignorando a los tres idiotas del rincón.-_ Juró escuchar un jadeo dramático. — _De acuerdo, jugaremos a hacernos preguntas, Solo pueden participar Chase y Jack-_ Exclamó apuntandolos.

El último mencionado se atraganto. — _¿Qué? Así no es como funciona_. -Respondió cubriéndose la cara avergonzado.

— _Si, como tu digas. -_ Se acercó a él, susurrando para evitar que los demás escucharan _. —Pero Chase solo te responde a ti y necesitamos más información, tonta o no._

— _Eres la peor amiga que he tenido.-_  Se sintió perturbado ante su lógica. Kimiko se burló de nuevo, la imbécil regreso a los susurros. — _Intento ayudarte en tu intento de conseguir un tritón de amigo, idiota. Puedo sentir la tensión tanto como los demás al momento que le conte. No lo arruines._

Jack se sintió decepcionado ante la idea, pero no sorprendido. Nunca lo estaría. Kimiko era kimiko.

Jack tragó duro al saberse presionado, no podía echarse para atrás con una oportunidad como esa, era el momento de preguntar y obtener respuestas ¿Que podría salir mal?

— _Bien..._ —suspiró el pelirrojo, acomodándose en el lugar y girando completamente hacia Chase, quien lo miraba impasible

— _Las 20 preguntas es un juego especialmente para personas que apenas se conocen, tiene muchas versiones, pero así es la que yo juego: nos haremos una pregunta el uno al otro  alternando turnos, debes responder con honestidad, tienes hasta tres oportunidades para cambiar las preguntas que no te sientas cómodo respondiendo y cada pregunta que esquives será una pregunta menos para tu siguiente turno ¿Entiendes?_

A Chase no le interesaba compartir información de su vida privada, pero cuando escuchó que por lo menos recibiría información a cambio, decidió que no podría ser tan malo. No es que quisiera saber mas del humano, pero tampoco tenía la necesidad de esconder nada. Asintió con la cabeza, recibiendo un suspiro nervioso por parte de Jack.

— _Bien, supongo que yo empiezo, ¿De donde vienes?_

La mirada de Chase se hizo aguda, por un momento pensó que no contestaría.

— _Vengo del Golfo de Bohai, me crié en el las costas del pacífico que daban al imperio Chino, pero actualmente estoy en todos lados, puedo ir a cualquier parte que me plazca, y tengo muchos hogares repartidos en los siete mares. Pero mi ciudadela se encuentra en el océano Atlántico Norte._

Jack lo asimiló lentamente.

Él tenía un lugar a donde ir en cualquier parte de los océanos. Eso debería ser grandioso. Pero eso significaba una cosa,  Chase Young era inevitablemente un ser importante, y su ausencia sería notada de inmediato ¿No es así?

Bueno, cuando regresara siempre podría decir que estuvo de turista ¿en algunas aguas termales? Si le era posible viajar desde China hasta Europa sin ningún inconveniente, entonces no había manera de que todo el mundo supiera siempre donde está.

— _Mi turno_ —Jack despertó de su trance al escuchar a Chase, asintiendo al recordar que debía responder— _¿Es el rojo el color natural de tus ojos?_

Chase jamás había visto humanos con los ojos de color rojo. Incluyó en los de su especie, no era algo natural. A menudo los ojos de colores exóticos eran asociados a la magia o genes demoníacos, pero Jack no parecía acercarse a ninguno de los dos. A menos de que lo ocultara increíblemente bien.

— _Si, de hecho, padezco lo que se llama Albinismo Oculocutáneo de tipo 1B, por ello mi piel es tan blanca y mis ojos son de este color, es un problema porque mi piel y mis ojos son más vulnerables a la luz solar y otros químicos, por lo que debo ser cuidadoso todo el tiempo._

— _Bla bla bla, no te emociones._ \- Se burló raymundo, disfrutando tranquilamente de la vista.

Kimiko le apuntó, asesinando a Ray disimuladamente con la mirada. — _De hecho, su cabello también es blanco, pero lo tiñe... Jack inventó unas lentillas que usa como protección a los rayos UV e infrarojo, también acomoda su vista a la iluminación del ambiente ¿Increíble no?_

Jack fulminó a Kimiko por la información extra.

— _¿Quién está jugando? ¿Tú o yo? ¿eh?_

Kimiko se encogió de hombros, soltando una leve risa, a los oídos de Spicer claramente llena de maldad.

_—Deja de lloriquear, es tu turno._

Rodó los ojos deseando que no lo interrumpieran de nuevo. — _Quiero saber..._ _A parte_ _de mi_ _, no, nosotros_ _, ¿Tuviste_ _antes_ _algún contacto humano?_

Chase asintió como si no fuera la gran cosa. — _Lo hice, por supuesto, a veces por accidente otras por curiosidad, los humanos tienden a ser muy ruidosos con esos... ¿barcos?, alguna vez por hambre incluso._ \- No parecía muy orgulloso de eso. — _En general conocí gente que quería matarme, venderme, cosas normales supongo._

Jack y Kimiko se miraron, qué Chase pensara que ese era el comportamiento normal de un humano fue sin duda lamentable para ambos.

— _¿Por que estabas en la playa ese día?-_  Jack se puso nervioso, oh chico. No quería hablar de eso en voz alta. Se rió, pensando si era buena idea responder, pero tampoco estaba pensando perder una pregunta para Chase.

— _Yo... estaba teniendo un... ¿Mal dia? Eh... Se suponía que iba a pensar y despejar mi mente por un rato, ya sabes. Solo quería mirar el cielo hasta que se oscureciera esperado, supongo, que algo pasara, pero no quería encontrarme con alguien herido en mitad de la playa._ -Entrecerró los ojos con una mueca, nada superaría ese dia.

Fue extraño confesar que hacía eso, casi todos los días antes de que Chase hiciera acto de presencia.

— _Gracias por esa pregunta, ahora mi turno. Dijiste que te acercabas a los humanos por hambre, entonces... Pero tengo una duda... ¿Tu comida principal, no son los humanos, verdad?_ \- Fue una pregunta que le revolvía el estómago. Ya era suficiente que Chase pudiese romperle el cuello cuando quisiera, pero que chase pensara en comerselo fue perturbador en todos los sentidos.

El hombre resopló, negando con asco.

— _Los humanos no saben bien, en lo absoluto. Consumen cosas asquerosas que luego debo digerir_ \- Bueno, tenia un punto a favor.

— _Pero no. No son mi principal fuente de alimentación, claro si la temporada es difícil y tengo la oportunidad la aprovecharé, pero no tiendo a hacerlo._

Jack pudo respirar aliviado de la respuesta. A menos de que Chase estuviese muriendo de hambre, no debería de tener problemas.

— _Increíble, es un alivio escuchar eso. ¿Aun mantienes alguna de tus cualidades de ya sabes, triton?-_  Chase se quedó pensativo. Negando sin saber realmente. — _No tengo idea si puedo nadar o respirar bajo el agua, o si mi fuerza sigue allí, escondida._

Con suerte tendrán ese dia de piscina y podrían comprobarlo o ver a Chase morir en el fondo.

Luego de esa pregunta Chase se negó a seguir jugando, sin duda fue golpear a un nervio, fue necesario pero a qué precio, maldita sea.


End file.
